eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-31117409-20180401170747/@comment-33115524-20180417175355
up up up wiem, wiem... mój post był z deczka ironiczny. wiem, że to wina beemoova, bo spokojnie dałoby się zrobić Straż kompetentną tak, żeby to nie przeszkadzało Leiftanowi i Ashowi w byciu badassami. oni po prostu przerysowują obie strony jak dla mnie. zarówno Straż, jak i Leifa. Straż ma na razie nie wiedzieć nic o zdrajcy, więc z góry muszą być niemal debilami (bo przecież nie da się zrobić, żeby mieli swoje podejrzenia, nie mogliby "prawie" złapać Asha chociaż z raz za rękę, no bo gdzież to tak -.-), a Leif skoro jest zły, to musi być ZŁY w taki sposób, aby każdy się zorientował, że na pewno jest zły, rozumiecie XDD i teraz, jeśli w końcu Straż złapie Asha czy dowie się o Leifie nie ze względu na swoje "umiejętności", tylko, bo oni popełnią błąd to chyba padnę i już nie wstanę XD tamten komentarz pisałam bardziej patrząc od strony Leifa na to, jak to faktycznie jest przedstawione w grze, a nie jak powinno być. no bo skoro Straż sobie nie radzi dosłownie z niczym, to tak jak pisałam, nie dziwię się, że ich lekceważy. co innego olewać wroga, który faktycznie jest jakimś realnym przeciwnikiem, a co innego takiego, który nie ogarnia nic XD tylko wiecie? tak szczerze to nie jestem pewna, którą stronę przerysowują na korzyść tej drugiej. czasami mam wrażenie, że oni robią ze Straży głąbów z premedyacją i oni po prostu tacy SĄ i mają być o.o tyle razy było w grze wspominane, że Miiko nie była gotowa przejmować roli dowódcy, że nikt inny nie chciał wziąć na siebie tego ciężaru (co dowodzi tego, że tam każdy "zwala" obowiązki na innych i próbuje migać się od odpowiedzialności). mnie zawsze Straż wydawała się mało "dojrzała" i ogarnięta, nawet przed tym, kiedy wyszła prawda o Leifie. trochę mi przeszkadza to, że właściwie nie wiemy aż tak dużo o działaniu poszczególnych straży. wiemy czym się zajmują ogólnie, ale nie znamy sposobów działania tak od środka (albo coś mi umknęło XD). mam na myśli, że tylko raz było wspomniane coś o szkoleniu i zaliczaniu testów w swoich strażach. brakuje mi więcej wzmianek o tym, że ta Straż faktycznie coś robi, nie tylko Szefowie, ale ich podopieczni. bo ogólnie to wygląda tak, że Nevra wyrywa(ł) lachony ze Straży Eza i miga się od papierkowej roboty, strażnicy są trochę rozwrzeszczonymi dziećmi, które nie biorą odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny (Aleja chciała żeby Ez wstawiał się za nią, jak coś przeskrobała, nie pamiętam już dokładnie sytuacji), testy o doborze do Straży przydzielają członków DOSŁOWNIE losowo, Chrome wyraźnie bardziej ogarnia alchemię, a jest w Cieniu, w którym nie za bardzo się orientuje. misje przydzielane są też na opak temu, kto akurat jest wolny, a nie kto by się naprawdę do tego nadawał... nie mówiąc już o znajdowaniu kawałków kryształu, gdzie po drugim kawałku, który Gardia im przyniosła stwirdzili, że ona znalazla ich więcej w przeciągu kilkunastu godzin, niż oni w miesiąc (chyba), a zauważmy, że jeden kawałek dał jej dzieciak(!!!), a drugi Ash, ona sama ich nie znalazła. tak więc ja naprawdę nie wiem, co ci ich "zwiadowcy" robią XD naprawdę czasami mam wrażenie, że Straż z samego założenia ma być taka niedorobiona, a nie, że na potrzebę bad teamu :/ wszystkie te sytuacje były zanim prawda o Leifie wyszła na jaw (dla graczy), patrząc z tej strony to naprawdę nie dziwię się, że Leiftan nimi gardzi XD co nie zmiania faktu, że jego podłość, zło też jest przerysowane (przepraszam, ale ja czasami nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia czytając jego monologi).